Nothing Lasts Forever
by Angel Nina
Summary: A young girl is captured by Naraku. Then she meets Hiten, and one day they plan an escape to leave Naraku's castle... (Parings: Hiten&OC ) Please R&R! Chapter 1 uploaded!


* * *  
  
Nothing Lasts Forever  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha or anything else that has to do with it!  
  
Parings: Hiten/OC (Hiten/Akiko)  
  
Summary  
  
Hiten has been reborn anew by Naraku, and now works for him. He must kill Inuyasha, but the good part about that is he wanted to kill him as revenge for his brother's death. Then when he meets Akiko a girl that was forced to join Naraku, will his life change forever? They decide to run away from Naraku's grasp. This only brings them more trouble, but when they meet up with Inuyasha will they be forced to join up with him or will they take their own path?  
  
*I looked at you, and you  
  
Looked at me. Your eyes were   
  
Cold, mine were warm. I smiled at you,  
  
You frowned at me. Why do I feel the way I feel?  
  
Something is happening. But I don't know what.  
  
Can I be saved? *  
  
~Is It True, Is Anything True?~  
  
Chapter 1 Destiny  
  
A young girl walked around Naraku's castle. Her shiny black hair waving around behind her as she ran. A smile was on her face as she ran down the halls of the castle. While running she heard some kind of noise coming from a room near by. She decided to see what that noise was. As she came closer to the room she noticed it was two people speaking. She entered the room and saw Naraku and some guy she never seen before there.  
  
"Naraku I just wanted to tell you that Kagura's mission failed," Akiko told him as she walked further into the room. "Kanna who was with her failed also I'm sorry to say." She walked up to Naraku. "Sorry."   
  
"Oh well on to my next plan, and Akiko meet your new helper as you could say, his name is Hiten," Naraku told her. She looked at Hiten and then looked back at Naraku.  
  
"Okay then," is all she could say. She looked at Hiten. He didn't seem like anyone special let alone worthy of being here. Yet what was she to say he thought the same about her.   
  
"Akiko, Hiten I assign you two to go and destroy Inuyasha," Naraku told them. "But first I must do something before so till then plan out an attack against Inuyasha." Then he left the room only leaving Akiko and Hiten.  
  
"Hello Hiten um..." She couldn't find any words to say to him. He seemed so out of it like he was never in this world to begin with. She started to walk out of the room till someone's voice stopped her from moving. It was Hiten's.  
  
"Don't expect me to be happy and jolly like you Akiko, I was put on this planet for one purpose," He said eyeing her with a cold stare. She smiled at him, but only slightly, and then walked off. Walking past the dark rooms that filled the castle frightened Akiko a little bit.   
  
"I wish I was at home again, to see the light of day to be able to go outside and not kill anyone," she murmured to herself as she walked down the hallways. She has been with Naraku for a long time now ever since her parents were killed in that dreadful attack...  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Mom, dad where are you?" Yelled a young Akiko. "Someone help I'm being chased by demons!" She ran past many dead bodies, which were the bodies of the villagers, which had been slain by a demon, and that demon was the one that would change her life forever. She ran around a corner and then stopped a couple feet away from two dead bodies. "MOM, DAD!" She ran up to them with tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
Then a demon much taller than she was appeared in front of her. Fear took over Akiko's body, as she was to scared to even move. "Ahhh yes Akiko I finally found you," the demon said laughing a little.  
  
"You found me, what are you talking about," She barely managed to say. Her fear was taking full control of her body once more. Then she knew what she had to do, she had to stand up and take him head on. "I will not run away I will kill you for my parent's s-sake!"  
  
"That's a nice joke girl, but I have important things I need to you and you need to help me with them," He told her.  
  
"I don't want to help you and I won't help you!" She shot back at him even though her body was shaking with fear and rage.  
  
"You don't Have a choice in the matter," the demon said. He swiftly went up to her and grabbed her by her shirt. "Now time to get back..." That's all she heard as the world around her blacked out.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"I sometimes wish that I never was taken, but then I look back and wonder how my life would be without him to take me even if I am working for evil," She said to herself as she walked down the halls getting ever closer to the end of the hallway. "Still I wish my family was alive, but no destiny has chosen a different path for me. One I hope that is a good one."   
  
Click  
  
Clack   
  
Click  
  
Akiko's shoes made so much noise in Naraku's castle. Most of it was empty only so few people were here. Sometimes Akiko wondered why he had so many rooms if they were never used. Then she stopped walking and heard footsteps coming from behind her. She looked back and saw Hiten who was following her.  
  
"Why are you following me?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"Naraku says that I should keep a close eye on you, but I really don't care either," He said with a little hatred in his voice. Akiko looked at him strangely.  
  
"Well I'm going outside so if you want" She hesitated," you can come with me.  
  
"I have things I need to do I rather not," Hiten said as he walked away down the long halls of Naraku's castle.  
  
She stepped outside. There was a serene breeze was blowing. It was night now, and every night Akiko came outside every night to the exact same place. She always found comfort coming here every night it calmed her nerves and seemed to give her peace till she had to go back inside the castle. Often times when she sits out here she thinks of her parents, and of many other things that plagued her mind.  
  
"Tomorrow is the day my parents died and the day I joined up with him..." She looked up at the moon. "I still miss them and I always will..."  
  
* * *  
  
Hiten sat in the room that Naraku gave him. It was quite cozy for such a room as small as it was. Hiten at that very moment was thinking of his brother and how he died at the hands of Inuyasha. Thinking of it mad Hiten's body fill with anger and rage. He wanted to kill Inuyasha even if it meant his life.  
  
"I'm going to get you one day Inuyasha, and with the help of Naraku you will die by my hands only," He said to himself. Then he thought about Akiko. "Why is that girl with Naraku, and why is she so nice to me even though I could kill her one-day?" Then he looked out his window and smirked. "Soon Inuyasha I will kill you, and revenge will be mine no one will be able to stop me!" The Akiko clouded his thoughts.  
  
"That girl is not normal if Naraku has here there must be a reason..." He got up then walked out of his room, and into the dark halls of Naraku's Castle.  
  
~~End Chapter~~  
  
*I saw you once and knew you weren't  
  
A normal human. I didn't really care though   
  
As I have more important things to do.  
  
Revenge will be mine. As long as she doesn't   
  
Get in my way...*  
  
~Vengeance, Its Pure Evil~  
  
I hope that you like this story a lot! This is my first time writing an OC Story.  
  
Review please! ^_^ 


End file.
